Nightmares
by Dr.Horus
Summary: Nightmares plague the strongest of men and cruelest of monsters.
1. Chapter 1

They just kept coming. No matter how many infected Alex ripped apart, there was always more to take their fallen brethren's place. Alex stood atop a mountain of bodies, corpses of man and beast alike, all having fallen the same to the virus's blood spattered blade. The stench of the dead made a reeking cloud around Alex and fogged his mind, causing him to shake it in an attempt to clear his head. His limbs were beginning to grow weary and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Alex looked hopelessly around at the waves of infected pressing down on him. There was no escape. No way out. This was it.

Alex cried out as his eyes shot open and he lurched forward. His breathing was erratic and sweat beaded his forehead. It took him several seconds to realize that he was in his bed and not out on the streets of New York surrounded by a hoard of infected. It took another few moments before Alex found that his left hand was transformed into a sword just like it had been in his dream. He quickly retracted the blade and buried his face in his hands, trying to calm down.

All those carcasses piling up. All that blood. And the smell! Alex was overwhelmed by the dream and couldn't shake the all to real feeling that it had actually happened.

"Alex?" Desmond's concerned voice broke into Alex's clouded mind.

Alex opened his eyes and saw the younger man climbing to his feet, for some reason he had been on the floor.

"Another nightmare?" he asked worriedly, climbing back onto the mess of a bed. The blankets were strewn about, no doubt in Alex's unconscious struggle caused by his dream, and made a tangled heap around the virus.

Alex nodded wearily. He didn't have the nerve to speak yet. He was afraid that if he tried, his voice would quiver.

Desmond slid his arm over Alex's shoulder and held him close. He used his other hand to lovingly brush Alex's face, trying to smooth out the lines of worry that seemed permanately imprinted there.

After a time Alex calmed down and was able to relax, leaning his back against the headboard while he was cradled in Desmond's protective arms. It was just a dream, nothing to worry about. He and Desmond were here and safe, that's all that mattered to Alex. He absently ran his hands along Desmond's half naked body, comforted by the man's closeness.

That's when Alex felt a wetness at Desmond's hip. He brought his hand around to his face so he could see what it was in the darkness of the room. Alex's gut twisted when he saw the glistening red liquid painting his fingertips.

"Wha...?"

Alex pulled slightly out of Desmond's grip to see the wound. But he only managed a brief glimpse before Desmond shifted it out of view.

"It's nothing." he promised.

The virus wouldn't be so easily deterred. He grabbed Desmond's waist and forced him to turn so he could see the damage. The cut was thin, long, and shallow, but deep enough to bleed and force a hiss from Desmond when the area was probed by Alex's searching fingers.

"What happened?" Alex was asking when it suddenly came to him. He remembered waking up with his sword out and Desmond was on the floor... His mouth gaped open in horror.

"Alex, really-" Desmond tried, but he was quickly interrupted by Alex.

"I cut you. Oh god, I'm sorry Desmond." he said, his face twisting between concern and disgust.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch." Desmond waved off easily.

"No, you're not. You're bleeding." Alex argued, his lips setting in a firm line.

The elder man stood and dragged Desmond to his feet, directing him to the bathroom adjoined to their room. Alex sat his boyfriend down on the toilet and started shuffled through the mirror cupboard for supplies. Desmond sat obediently, knowing Alex wouldn't let this drop easily.

Bearing an armful of various medical materials, Alex knelt down at Desmond's side and set to work. First he cleaned the cut and sanitized it, with soft hisses from Desmond, then carefully taped a bandage over the laceration with medical tape. When he was done, Alex leaned back on his haunches, a distraught expression still lingering on his features. Desmond leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"It was an accident." he soothed, rubbing Alex's forearms and biceps. "It's not your fault."

Alex bristled at Desmond's tone and how calm he was acting about the situation. He pulled out of Desmond's loose grasp and glared at him.

"Don't you understand? A few inches closer and I would have impaled you. _In my sleep._" Alex tried to force all his anguish and urgency into his words, trying to make Desmond understand the severity of the 'accident.' His cold blue eyes scoured Desmond's face for some hint of fear or dread.

"But you didn't-"

"But I could have!"

Desmond sighed at Alex's stubborness, annoyed now. He crossed his arms and frowned back at Alex.

"So what do you want me to say? 'Go away you horrible monster, I never want to see you again'?" he demanded.

"Maybe." Alex grumbled. "It would be easier than hurting you."

Desmond rolled his eyes and cupped Alex's cheek, forcing the pale man to look up at him.

"Get over it. You scratched me a little by accident. No harm done. Stop whining about buts and what-ifs, or I might just _accidently_ punch you."

Alex still didn't look completely convinced until Desmond gave him another kiss, this time kissing back.

"I'm sorry." he repeated.

"I can think of a way you could make it up to me." A devilish grin split Desmond's mouth and he slid off the toilet to straddle Alex.

* * *

**If you guys like enough I'll publish another part, position swap!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's part two! Thanks for the kind reviews and I'm glad you guys enjoyed the first part. Sorry this one is so much shorter :( but none the less I hope you guys like this second and final installment as much as the last.**

* * *

The woman stood before Desmond wearing a white turtle neck and jeans, her back facing him. She had soft blonde hair bundled up on her head and fair skin. Desmond reached forward, knowing who the woman was and wanting to see her face. But when she turned around it wasn't the face of Lucy Stillman, just a smooth mask of flesh.

Desmond cried out and jumped away from the strange woman. He watched in horror as a red patch spread out across the woman's stomach, staining her shirt.

"What are you going here?"

Desmond turned sharply to the sound, seeing Ezio walking up to him with a look of confusion.

"You should not be here." another voice growled. Altaïr was stalking forward with a frown from his other side.

"What?" Desmond's gaze frantically shifting between his ancestors before returning to the faceless Lucy. He was shocked to find her close, her face now returned but filled with pain. Desmond brought his eyes down and saw his hidden blade plunged in her stomach. Just as he noticed this, Altaïr and Ezio both pounced at him, blades at the ready.

"AH!" Desmond screamed, scrambling in terror.

"Desmond, Desmond, calm down! It was just a dream!"

Desmond felt arms restraining him but he still struggled, the memory of his nightmare still swimming before his eyes. The grip on him tightened and Desmond realized he was being pressed to a finely chiseled chest of pale flesh. He finally stopped fighting and the arms slowly released him, letting him out to an arm's length.

Alex's sharp blue eyes met Desmond's brown, pinched and worried. He immediately pulled Alex into a tight embrace, still shaking. Alex held him close, resting his forehead against Desmond's and letting the man's hot, uneven breathes blow over his face.

They stayed like that for a long while until the tremble in Desmond's limbs had subsided. Only then did Alex pull away once more to look over Desmond's still clearly shaken face.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess." Desmond replied weakly, taking a wavering breath.

Alex planted loving kisses over his face and down his neck in an effort to alleviate Desmond's ailment. Desmond closed his eyes and concentrated on the feeling of Alex's lips on his skin. It was nice and further pacified the assassin.

"Better now?" Alex breathed in Desmond's ear.

"Hmm...Yeah. Better." he agreed, relaxing into a tranquil state, snuggling closer to Alex, all thoughts of the bad dream pushed from his mind.

Alex felt his own muscles ease up now that Desmond was at peace. He closed his eyes and nuzzled into Desmond's short brown hair, smiling when it tickled his nose.

Alex always hated it when Desmond woke from nightmares. To see the fear in those normally laid back eyes and feel the tremble in his bones as he desperately tried to escape whatever horrors he had been living. Alex wished that there was something he could do to make sure that bad dreams never troubled Desmond again.

That's the thought that he had in mind when they fell back to sleep.


End file.
